Electronic Agony
by livinginlyoko
Summary: Andy is new to Kadic and like some of the people there he has a few secrets and when the gang find out Jeremy realises that he may be the weapon they need to finish Xana off once and for all
1. Hi i'm Andy

**Electronic Agony**

**Chapter 1**

It was seven in the morning and Andy's alarm clock had just set off and was beeping continuously it was his first day at Kadic he had quite a shock when he woke because he thought he was still in his room at his house "what the hell were am I" he said looking around it slowly came back to him where he was he still hadn't turned off his alarm clock "would you shut up" he said to no one else since he was the only one in the room but his alarm clock did go off

"thanks" he said again he moved to his desk and turned on his laptop "so any mail" he said still talking to no one his laptop beeped twice "excellent" he said smiling it wasn't until half an hour later the guy who told everyone where to go came and woke everyone who wasn't up yet "I better find out that guys name" Andy said

"could you do that for me" he said still talking to the air

Andy got dressed while he was waiting for his laptop to finish something, he put on a blue t-shirt black pants and a pair of lacoste shoes which he called his lucky shoes he tried to flatten out his brown hair which was still a mess after he finished he picked up a pair of goggles which he kept with him since they were his brother's

His computer beeped twice again so he checked it "lets see Jim Moreals, has worked at this school for about twenty years" "well that's all I needed to know thanks and seeya later" Andy said still talking to nothing as he left his computer turned off

**With the lyoko team outside **

"hey have you seen that new kid" Jeremy asked

"yea he looks ok his room isn't far from ours I saw him this morning" Ulrich said

"I wonder if he can eat more than me" Odd said out loud instead of thinking

"doubting your eating abilities that's not like you Odd" Aelita joked

"hey guys" Yumi said as she appeared

"we were just talking about the new kid" Aelita said getting Yumi up to speed on a very slow conversation

"I've not seen him yet where is he" Yumi said wanting to have a look

"I saw him going into the cafeteria" Ulrich said

"then lets move have a look at this kid and get breakfast" Odd said quickly turning and walking quickly towards the cafeteria

"do you think he wants to meet this new kid or breakfast" Jeremy asked

"breakfast" the rest said all together then laughed and followed behind Odd

When they arrived they looked around and spotted the new kid who was being annoyed by Sissi who appeared to be just talking and like she hadn't stopped

**With Andy**

"this girl has been going on for ages" Andy thought "she hasn't even stopped and her two little followers who are watching me look like a pizza and Mr dumb France winner since the year he was born"

Andy spotted a group of people who had just entered the cafeteria one was a boy he had seen earlier his room was quite close to Andy's with brown hair "he must like green" Andy thought looking at what he was wearing

He looked at one of the others who had blond hair and glasses, quite thin and was wearing a blue top with tan kakis "he looks smart" Andy thought he looked over at one of Sissi's goons and noticed that that the one who looked like a pizza was angrily staring at the kid who had just come in "just my kind of person" Andy thought

The next person in the group he saw was slightly smaller than the other two and had large blond hair with a purple spot in the middle Andy thought he looked a bit bizarre since he was wearing a lot of purple and his hair was quite weird as well

As two more people came in he was in awe both of them were quite beautiful one a pink haired girl the other a black haired girl he looked at what they were wearing the pink haired girl basically was wearing pink all over and the black haired girl was wearing black all over "it's like they are opposite twins" Andy thought the pink haired girl seemed quite cheery and Andy could only guess that the black haired girl was a goth or at least along those lines

He watched as they got there breakfast and started to walk towards him "so I was wondering if you would like to go out later with me" Sissi said still not noticing that Andy hadn't been paying attention while she was talking

"hello Sissi" the black haired girl said "what do you want Yumi" Sissi replied slightly annoyed "we came to talk to the new kid" the boy with blond hair with a purple spot said "well we were leaving any way" Sissi said standing up "I hope you mean you and your goons because if you talk any longer my brain will have to leave" Andy said which made the gang laugh though it annoyed Sissi who just stormed off

"hi I'm Andy" he said introducing him self "hi I'm Ulrich this is Odd, Aelita, Jeremy and you already know Yumi's name" Ulrich said "nice to meet you all"

"so where are you from" Odd asked

"well originally from America then we moved around a bit first to England then here my mom and dad decided that all this moving around wasn't good for me so they stuck me here for a while" Andy said

"that's tough" Jeremy said

"well it's better than learning a new language again" Andy said

"what do you mean" Aelita asked

"well before I came here a week before the move I started learning French well I say started learning I was forced to by my parents then we found out most people speak English at this school so I stopped learning it"

"so how fluent in French are you" Aelita asked

**I did this bit with the help of Google translator**

"puits il depeneds comment à l'aise êtes vous" Andy said

The rest of the gang was slightly shocked except for Aelita who just spoke back the same way

"des thats de l'OH tout à fait bons vous n'avez pas même hésité" Aelita said

"le puits m'a alors laissé dire que vous regardez tout à fait beau et ainsi fait votre ami" Andy said back and pointed to Yumi which made Aelita blush and laugh slightly

"what do you think they are saying" Odd whispered quietly "I don't know" Jeremy whispered back

Aelita told Yumi to come closer then whispered what Andy has said which made Yumi blush but it was a lot more noticeable than when Aelita blushed "what did Aelita just say" Ulrich asked Yumi "lets just say it was a very nice compliment" "thank you Andy" Yumi said Andy just nodded

Ulrich noticed a small light reflect off Andy's head and noticed that a pair of goggles was around his head but had been hidden under his hair which no one had noticed "can I ask why you are wearing those goggles" Ulrich asked

Andy removed it and turned towards Ulrich and slightly away from Aelita "well they were my brother's but he died but before he died he told me I could have it so ever since them I haven't let them out of my sight"

"that's quite a sad story" Jeremy said

As a silence came over every one the bell rang and the gang noticed that they should be heading for their lessons "lets get going we don't want to be late"

"hey Andy are you not coming to class" Odd said

"no I'm in the year above you" Andy said

"so am I" Yumi said

"then lets get going see you after class" Andy said as he walked with Yumi to their first class of the day "I didn't realise you were in the same year as me" Andy said

"you mean you couldn't tell even though I'm taller than them and look older than them" Yumi said

"you don't look much older to me" Andy said as the two of them sat down

Yumi just smiled she liked Andy he was nice smart and hated Sissi which was good and he seemed to like her back in the same way but it also appeared he liked Aelita so she wasn't sure if he fancied her or was just very nice

Midway through the lesson Yumi's phone buzzed slightly she answered it "hello" "ok Ulrich I'll be there soon" Andy was listening and watched as Yumi asked to go to the infirmary but was told that she had used that excuse to get out of class to many times

"when I say go leave the room" Andy said not looking up from the book on his desk in his hand was a small red marble which he was holding with his thumb and two of his fingers he tossed it from under the desk and it rolled to the front of the class then exploded

Andy moved quickly before it exploded and placed his goggles over Yumi's eyes "go" he said Yumi kept hold of the goggles as she ran out the door what Andy had thrown had made a loud bang and a flash with it causing everyone to become temporarily blind

Yumi made it to the factory in record time still holding onto the goggles and was virtualized into lyoko it was only a few minutes later that a return to the past was activated and everything was forgotten

**Okay so that's the first chapter I want a few reviews before I put up the next one it'll probably take me a while to do the next chapter any way since I'm working on loads of different things right now**


	2. Hello I'm Xana

**Electronic Agony**

**Chapter 2**

After the return to the past trip everyone did exactly the same as before Aelita blushed when Andy told her she and Yumi looked beautiful in French so did Yumi when Aelita retold her what Andy had said

The day was just the same as before except without the Xana attack when the end of the school day came all of them sat outside for a while "I'll be back in a minute guys I just have to go check something" Andy said as he disappeared heading for his room

"Well then what does everyone think of him" Yumi said

"He's ok I guess and he did help you get out of the class room so you could help us" Ulrich said

"How did he do that any way" Odd asked

"well it was strange actually he had this small red marble which he tossed onto the floor he then placed the goggles he wears over my eyes and told me to go when he said the marble then exploded and he said go so I did no one even noticed" Yumi said making sure she left nothing out

"What happened when the marble exploded" Jeremy asked

"There was a large flash I think the goggles stopped it affecting me" Yumi said

"Yea I noticed you were holding them when you arrived" Jeremy said

"Well I wonder if he'd be a good addition to the team" Aelita said

"I don't think we should do that we don't know how trustworthy he is" Ulrich said

"He helped Yumi so that has to tell you something" Odd said

"And she seems to like him a lot" Aelita said

"No I don't he's just a friend" Yumi said almost shouting

The rest of the team just looked at Yumi Odd and Aelita just laughed while Jeremy didn't quite get what they were laughing at, Ulrich was slightly jealous that this guy had just appeared and Yumi seemed to like him a bit, Yumi knew she liked him a little but she also liked Ulrich so she didn't know what to do

It was a few minutes later when Andy reappeared he rejoined everyone else and went to get a drink from the machine nearby when he reached it he stopped to choose a drink but also spoke very quietly "well what did they say" he said once again speaking to nothing

The machine buzzed slightly it was like the machine was whispering "really I wonder what team they are talking about" Andy said still whispering

A small beeping sound suddenly could be heard it was coming from Jeremy's laptop the entire team looked at each other except for Andy who heard a small voice say the word Xana but he didn't know what it meant

When he turned to face the group they had disappeared Andy luckily spotted Yumi running off into the forest nearby he followed her until he could no longer see them he looked around trying to figure out where they had gone he gave up looking after a while until he noticed a manhole cover on the ground

"Why would there be a manhole cover out here" Andy thought picking it up, he dropped down landing in the sewer and quickly grabbed his nose "I hate sewers" Andy thought again

"Hurry up we've got to get to lyoko" a voice said echoing down the sewer

Andy quickly stood up and started running towards where the voice came from as he ran he saw a weird shadow move in front of him "hello Andy I've been watching you for some time" the shadow said

Andy stopped in shock this creature knew his name and he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen he moved quickly getting around it but the shadow grabbed him "you're not going any where I want you to do something for me"

"what do you want" Andy said dreading what might come next "easy I want you to destroy your new friends" "never I would never hurt them" "you don't have any choice" the shadow said as it possessed Andy

**With the Lyoko team**

"guys I don't know what Xana is up to and I don't want to find out either" Jeremy said as he sent Odd, Ulrich and Aelita to Lyoko "ok scanner, transfer, virtualization" Jeremy said "ok Yumi your turn" Jeremy was about to send Yumi to Lyoko when he heard the elevator come to life and open revealing Andy "Jeremy what's going on" Yumi asked

"Andy you may be wondering what's going on" Jeremy quickly said

"no Jeremy I'm not since I know a lot more than you know" Andy said as his hands sparked with electricity "Yumi get up here quickly" was the only thing Jeremy could say as a Xana possessed Andy ran at him

Yumi quickly went for the elevator when it opened she hit the button hoping that she wouldn't be too late when she arrived Andy was holding Jeremy by his collar both of his hands sparking with electricity

Yumi charged at Andy who tried to move out the way but was smashed into a wall "next time don't touch my friend" Yumi said as Andy stood back up "next time I'll deal with you first" Xana charged at Yumi just to have her duck and strike him hard in the chest "sorry if you felt that Andy" Yumi said

In Lyoko Ulrich and Odd were having an easy time they had wiped out every Xana monster that got in the way they were almost at the tower with Aelita when they heard Yumi's voice on the headset

"Guys move quickly Xana has taken control of Andy and is trying to destroy me and Jeremy" were the only words they head since Andy had gotten back up and was trying to attack Yumi again "I never knew you were this persistent Xana" Yumi said avoiding more attacks

Jeremy was now regaining consciousness only to see Yumi dodging Xana's attacks "Yumi get him to the scanners" Jeremy said Yumi looked at him and nodded Yumi backed away slowly letting Xana come towards her she waited for Xana to charge then grabbed his arm and threw him into the elevator

She quickly ran into the elevator and pressed the button to go down and kept one foot pressed down on Andy's chest to hold him there when the door open Yumi quickly moved away from Xana letting him get up and started attacking him so that Xana would move towards the scanner when he was close enough Yumi kicked him full force and knocked him into the scanner

"Now Jeremy" Yumi shouted as she watched Xana/Andy get sent to Lyoko

Jeremy watched as the scanner worked slowly building Andy a virtual body and removing Xana completely separating Xana from Andy's body Jeremy tapped a few keys checking that everything was ok

When everything was fine Jeremy sent Andy into Lyoko fully and forced Xana to remove himself from Andy's body Yumi was virtualized soon after so she could make sure he was okay

When Yumi arrived in Lyoko she saw Andy lying on the ground and Xana in a more human form close by Yumi quickly threw two fans at Xana forcing him to back away but Xana moved around Yumi and placed a kick directly in her back and then grabbed Andy

"Thank you Jeremy for helping me getting him here" Xana said laughing

"Wrong Xana that's for letting me get this shot in" Andy said appearing from behind Xana

When Xana looked at what he had grabbed it buzzed it was a hologram it seemed completely real but Jeremy knew better so he didn't do anything

Andy punched Xana hard in the back there was a sound almost like Xana's spine had cracked when Andy heard this he punched two more times causing Xana to drop to the floor

"How did you do that" Xana asked knowing he was about to be destroyed

"easy when I came here I felt fine when I saw you appearing I quickly wished for a hologram and what do you know I got one then I moved away and waited to see what would happen and when I saw you kick Yumi that's when I decided to get a little revenge" Andy explained

"Well there's one thing you didn't expect" Xana said smiling knowing he was about to escape

"What could that be" Andy said slightly mocking Xana

"This" Xana shouted as he fired a blast at Andy which knocked him backwards while Xana disappeared

"Trust me Andy I know your little secret and I know what you can do you have two choices join me or be destroyed just like your friends will be" Xana said as he went back to the centre of sector five to heal himself

"Ready to go back to the past" Yumi said to Andy who was still in a little shock because of what Xana had just said

"What do you mean" Andy said slightly confused

Yumi began to explain the return to the past trip as Odd and Ulrich appeared with Aelita "and don't worry we'll explain this all tomorrow" Ulrich said "or should we say today" Odd said laughing at his own joke that no one got

"Return to the past" Jeremy said as the white light went over all of them

**That's it for the chapter and I'll show you Andy's lyoko form in another chapter also this is after season two just to tell you and I needed to have the return to the past to explain what Andy was up to so I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter**


	3. No more secrets

**Electronic Agony**

**Chapter 3**

As the day began for the third time one person who was quite new to this got quite a shock as everything repeated it's self including Jim knocking on his door and getting people up in the rooms nearby "well from everything I was told by the guys all that has happened is the day has restarted and everything will just happen like it did at the beginning of the day" Andy said standing there thinking it over

"did what I just said make sense" he thought

Andy went through what he did that day and copied it except for finding out Jim's name he was extremely bored during the lessons he had already gone through

"it happens when you've gone through the return to the past for the first time" Yumi said during the same lesson that the first time Xana attacked in "but you'll get used to this just act like it's the first time you've heard all this for me it's the third time for you also it's the third time but you don't remember" Yumi added

Andy just smiled and sat up straight instead of almost falling asleep on the table but was still bored it was mostly annoying the fact he knew everything the teacher would say even mouthing the words before the teacher said them but he didn't let the teacher see him do it

When again it came to the end of the day the team sat with its new member and had been explaining everything about Lyoko fighting Xana, Aelita's materialization, finding out about Franz Hopper, Xana's escape from Lyoko even the few battles they had fought with Xana after he'd escaped and how they found out he can heal him self by going back to sector five

"I just have to go do something" Andy said as he headed for his room going to get something

What Andy was going to get for the second time was something very special to him it was a small necklace given to him by his mother it's a green stone with silver twisting around it with two wings either side of it,

it's important to him for a lot of reasons but he forgot it this morning when he got back to the group they had just been discussing what happened before the return to the past trip

"hey Andy what did Xana mean when he said he knew your secret" Jeremy asked

"well that's a long story but I guess since I know yours, you ought to know mine" Andy started

It all started when I was about five, my brother was quite ill and needed help so my parents tried to help they were great with machines not so good with humans so they tried replacing certain parts with mechanical parts it helped him but for only so long he was however able to do something very special he could control machines make them do things, anything, then when he started to go again and I tried to help"

Andy took a short breath then kept going "at that time I knew quite a bit about machinery but not enough not to really help when he knew he was on his last breath he gave me two gifts one was quite helpful the other was not, the thing that was good were these goggles they allow any one to take control of any machine"

"but I put them on I didn't notice anything" Yumi said

"that's because you don't know how to work them" Andy said

"try putting them on again" Andy said taking off his goggles and passing them to Yumi

"no still nothing" Yumi said

"try twisting the eye pieces sought of like adjusting them like getting a camera in focus" Andy said

"I see a strange blue ring around each eye piece"

"look at the vending machine" Andy said "look at your fingers you'll notice a blue spot on each finger hold out your palm and tap your index finger that locks on to the machine then tap your middle finger" "Odd what drink do you want" "lemon" Odd said not knowing exactly what was happening

"Yumi look at your fingers they should each say something press the one that says lemon" Yumi copied what Andy said and watched in amazement as the machine next to them buzzed to life and out dropped the exact drink Odd asked for

"wow that's so cool" Odd said as he got his drink

"how does it work" Jeremy asked

"well it's sort of a wireless control it overrides the system and gives you control it's really easy to work once you've used it as many times as I have"

"isn't that stealing" Ulrich said

"on a very technical level yes it is but after a while you learn to live with it" Andy said

"what do you mean" Aelita asked

"well my parents gave everything even their lives to try and help my brother but nothing after my brother gave me those goggles I had my own way to survive I only took a little but I was telling the truth about moving I did finally end up here and that's when I met you guys" Andy explained with some sadness in his voice

"wait didn't you say that your brother gave you two gifts" Jeremy asked thinking about what Andy had said before

"the second gift was not as fun he injected me with tiny nano bots they gave me the ability to hear and talk to machines it's ok sometimes but not the rest of the time" Andy said stopping slightly

"they just whine you have no idea how much phones whine about being used all the time especially the one Sissi uses when she was talking to me I could hear it complaining it told me that she never stops talking I actually felt sorry for it" Andy finished

Everyone laughed at what Andy said and they were all really amazed Andy had these cool abilities and they could even do things against Xana and the possibilities in Lyoko could be amazing

The rest of the day everyone kept asking Andy what he could do and he showed them he had an amazing skill with the goggles but that was to be expected since he'd been using it for years Jeremy talked to Andy about the ethical side of it Andy explained that he never took too much only what he needed

It began to get dark as everyone returned to school Yumi went off heading for her own house which Andy didn't know when he found out he asked if he could walk her home she said yes, Ulrich grew a little more jealous when Andy asked to walk Yumi home but he made sure no on noticed but Odd did and so did Aelita, Jeremy was still slightly oblivious to the situation

As the four of them walked away Odd and Aelita looked at each other and laughed quietly while Ulrich continued to be extremely jealous even saying things under his breath like "how dare he she's mine" or "who does he think he is"

Andy and Yumi had been slightly quiet as they walked back they both knew they liked each other but weren't really sure what the other one thought but it was also slightly different for Yumi she had Ulrich to think about she liked him too

"hey Andy" Yumi began "are you planning on going from here soon like before"

"no I should really get a proper education so I guess I'll stay here for a while" Andy said looking at the ground instead of Yumi

"why do you ask any way" Andy added quickly

"well you seemed to be able to handle yourself on lyoko and we could always do with more help" Yumi said covering up the fact that she didn't want Andy to leave suddenly

"well then that makes three reasons to stay then" Andy said proudly

"what are the three" Yumi asked as they neared her house

"well there's getting my education which was my first reason to stay here any way"

"then there's helping you guys in lyoko that's the second reason"

"and the third reason" Yumi asked quickly as she walked to her door

"I'd rather not say" Andy said

"fine but you have to tell me some time" Yumi said smiling

"then that's a promise" Andy said as Yumi entered her house

Andy sighed as he turned round and began walking back to Kadic "the reason I'd rather not say is because the third reason…" "is you" Andy's mind was quiet as he went back even when he arrived in his room and his laptop greeted him he stayed quiet all the time thinking about if he had told Yumi the truth that he was in love with her

After Yumi got back and had her dinner most of the rest of the night she spent wondering what the third reason was she knew it must be embarrassing or something personal but Andy had promised to tell her what it was and then she'd know

It didn't take to long for her mind to think about Ulrich again and what she should do Andy was in the same year so them spending time together wouldn't be a problem but her and Ulrich had been friends for a few years

These thoughts continued as she fell asleep and she knew she'd have to decided soon because something made her think that she might soon lose them both

**Once again another chapter down and I have a few things to say first does any one think I've gone a bit sci-fi with this also I will show you all Andy's lyoko form soon**

**And who will Yumi choose I leave it up to you to decided send me a message and I'll count them up who ever has got more votes Yumi will choose if it's a draw I'll ask three people and that will decided it**

**But before I go I have a quick word from Livinginlyoko's house of gadgets**

Me: "tired of not getting machines to work well now you can with the ultra-goggles" "now you yes you can control machines buy one today and get a free injection of nano bots that will allow you to talk to machines"

"this offer is only £/$ 29.95"

"we also have for every fighter of Xana the alert watch and staff combo seen in the fanfic known as" "E.L Origins and chronicles as well as Time for a change of scenery"

"these items only £/$ 10.00"

**That is all for today**

**p.s a couple of reviews would be nice "thanks"**


	4. Taking a Break

I have not been able to do anything on this story so I will take a long break put up a few other stories and try to do something on this one but I haven't been able to do much for a while


End file.
